<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brotherly love 2: on his own by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825760">brotherly love 2: on his own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Colt has barley in his trap, He is dead because of laurel, Heart Attack, Medical, dark and depressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IF YOU EXPECT A HAPPY STORY THIS WONT BE IT<br/>I HAD BEEN TJINKING BOUT HOW I WANTED THIS STORY TO BE AND I ALWAYS CAME BACK TO THIS THOUGHT.<br/>I WILL WARN PEOPLE NOW, SOME CHAPTERS WILL BE DARK AND DEPRESSING. JUST WARNING NOW.<br/> </p><p>Everything is perfect until ian has a heart attack in his sleep. Everyhring was done that coukd be to bring him back but norhing worked..<br/>Colt tricks barley into thinking that Laurel wants to become close to him again. Barley falls victim of his trap and puts him in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please leave nice comments or don't comment if u don't like the story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of alarms blaring, nurses and drs clamoring round the room and blood everywhere was all Barley could think about.</p><p>Barley had worked later than normal that day and had come home round 630ish instead of 3 as manager duties needed him to stay longer than expected. When Barley came home, barley called ians name and he didnt answer. He went to his room and saw him unconscious on his bed, laying on his side. His lips dark grey and his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open as his jaw was relaxed.<br/>
The look of finnaly being able to rest even if it was in passing on ians face was enough to give barley night terrors from trauma every night. It haunted him and would forever</p><p>Barley rushed ian to the hospital  but he didnt make it in time<br/>
The fact he couldn't save his little brother no matter what crushed Barley.<br/>
He tried everything he could; countless pumps and medicine, countless trips to the dr, 2 attempted open heart surgeries and a severely traumatic mechanical heart surgery that left a 2.5 foot cord hanging out of his tiny brothers chest, making him look like a straight up disney version of the terminator or a wierd alien of sorts.</p><p>Ian hated that internal device. The cord got in the way and he had to wear big bulky shirts to hide the fact the cord was there.<br/>
He couldnt shower and had to sponge bathe everyday or he would get an infection in the surgical area where he was stitched up again.</p><p>After the dr told ian he officialy had heart failure and the iv pump was no longer usable and the mechanic heart and hospice was the only opiotion, ian became depressed. He laid around like a lifeless zombie.</p><p>Towards the end, he was bed ridden because of chest pain as his body was slowly rejecting the heart implant at a very slow rate.</p><p>The drs gave ian 6 months or less to live.
When barley heard that, he lost it and cried. He cried himself to sleep at night and tried to remain strong for ian during the day.
He died 2 months after the mechanical heart was implanted.

</p><p>The day ians body was put in the ground, barley made a promise to his brother that he woild be strong for him and never give up, even if breathing and carrying on without his brother was the hardest thing he could ever do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barley looses his shit and breaks down.<br/>⚠️ if you are triggered by mourning and loss, please turn away now⚠️</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️ if you are triggered by mourning and loss, please turn away now⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days turned into nights.<br/>
Every day became more painful than the next. Barley was thinking about moving into a one bedroom apartment as the 2nd bedroom here was locked because of the medical equipment that be bought and couldn't return because he owned them.<br/>
He would have to either return them or sell them asap. They brought back too many horrifying memories. Memories of pain and trauma from his brothers behalf.</p><p>He asked cody if he wanted or needed any of the equipment and he said he woild look at the things when he got off school thst day.<br/>
That worked out nicely as barley was off that day.<br/>
When cody got out of school, he went over to barleys place with his mom. He took a few items and put them in the back end of his dad's truck his mom borrowed to load the things into.<br/>
"I am so sorry Barley. Ian was such an awesome friend. I didnt expect this to happen. I'm here for you if you need me to<br/>
be." Cody said patting Barley on the back.</p><p>Barley gave Cody a hug and said thank you.<br/>
After Cody and his mom left, Barley went to Ians room and fell to the floor.  The room, the bedsheets, the clothes on the floor; they all still smelled like Ian. Barley grabbed ians shirt off the floor and hugged it. Soon afterwards, he lost it.<br/>
Tears streamed down his face as he spoke outloud.<br/>
"Ian im trying so hard to keep my promise to you. I'm trying to keep strong for you and move on but I honestly don't think I can. I miss you so much it is so hard to breathe. You didn't deserve this. You had such a long life ahead of you. You went too soon and it hurts so bad that I couldn't be there for you to take your last breath; to comfort you as you slipped away. Ill never forgive myself, but I hope deep in myself that you will forgive me. I am just relieved you are no longer in pain. That makes me happy but knowing your gone doesn't. Someday we will see each other and I cant wait."<br/>

Barley hugged the shirt tightly and then put it down.<br/>
This was his way of somewhat letting go of what he couldnt control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole room was silent, scary silent.<br/>Barley stood up and walked out of Ian's room.<br/>For the first time in his whole 19 years of living, he wouldn't be telling his brother see you later as he left out of the room.<br/>But instead, he would be releasing tears. Tears of pain and agony that only grew as the days passed.</p><p>Barley locked the door to Ian's room and then went into his room. <br/>Somehow, he couldn't make himself sit down and relax.<br/>He never felt so alone in his life. <br/>He called his friend johnathan and asked him if he could say with him until he could move out as his lease wasn't due for another 6 months and he coukdnt be bothered to break the lease.<br/>Johnathan asked why and he said that his brother died a little bit ago and he couldbt stand being alone.<br/>Johnathan and his wife gasped in shock. Barley showed his friend the picture of Ian dead in the hospital bed and johnathan began to cry.<br/>"When ian is laid to rest in the casket, that will be the last picture ill ever get to take of my brother. It hurts so bad johnathan. The pain is so much."<br/>Johnathan hugged barley tightly and they both cried for a few minuets, letting out tears of pain and recourse that had built up.</p><p> Johnathan had become best fiends as well with Ian and ian had become best friends with their son jeffery. <br/>To know he was gone was horrible shock.</p><p>After they hugged, johnathan said barley was more than welcome to stay there until he coukd move. <br/>Barley smiled the best he could and said thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay another short chapter! 😆  lol<br/>Im on a roll with these short chapters.  Oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 Days passed. Barley and johnathan would contuine to go to work and get paid. <br/>Barley would try to fill his days with keeping busy and not sitting still to think about his brother.</p><p>Soon the day of the funeral approached. <br/>Barley haven't seen his brother for 3 whole days as he was in the funeral home. <br/>Barley couldnt believe it has been 4 days since ian died. <br/>He was so happy and excited to see his brother again.<br/>Barley, johnathan and his wife Christine walked into the funeral home. Johnathan sent jeffery to the baby sitters house since he was autistic it might be too much for him to see ian the way he was.</p><p>Before they walked into the viewing room, a woman stopped them and said, "I am warning you now. We barely had to add any makeup to him so he is all natural. He doesn't look like the picture you gave us at all. He looks more mature. Just a heads up."</p><p>Barley, johnathan and christine slowly walked into the viewing room.<br/>There ian was, surrounded by flowers and laying in a casket. <br/>When barley saw him he gasped. <br/>Johnathan gave a wierd look and twisted his head to see if he could tell if it was Ian or not. <br/>Barley smiled and then began to cry.<br/>"He looks just like his and my dad, Wilden. The comparison is uncanny."<br/>Barley pulled a small picture of wilden out of his wallet and compared it to a recent pic of ian. Johnathan could barely tell the difference.<br/>"I always knew he would end up looking like Dad. I'm sure he is with Dad right now. Oh I'm getting happy and excited for him." Barley laughed a little laugh, thinking about how ian and Wilden were probably having a fun game of catch or sorts right about now, where ever they were in the sky.</p><p>That laugh would probably be the last laugh he would emit for a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barley asked johnathan to take a pic of him and ian together, one last picture of them together for his wallet. </p><p>Johnathan did and then handed barleys phone back.<br/>
Barley smiled and then saved the picture to his phone as desktop pic.<br/>
Oh how it hurt to see his brother this way! He would do anything to see his brother again.</p><p>Barley leaned over and kissed ian on the forehead. He was so cold and hard. It was almost scary to see him this way.</p><p>Johnathan and chrisitine hugged ian and then walked out of the room so barley could have alone time with his brother one last time. The funeral would be later that evening.<br/>
"Oh ian, I hate seeing you this way. I would do anything to see you again. I miss you so much. I'm trying to keep strong, keep my head up but its so hard lil bro. Please tell dad hi for me. Ill see yall someday, I promise. Even If I have to knock the gates in the sky down to get to you, I will."</p><p>Barley hugged his brother tightly. He didnt want to let go. He wanted ian to wake up and go home with him, but that wouldn't ever happen.</p><p>Later that day at the funeral, everyone sat still and watched the slideshow of ians life. Barley cried so hard throughout it.<br/>
Everyone tried to comfort barley and show him love in such a hard time. </p><p>Only close people that were close to barley and ian came to the funeral.</p><p>When they lowered ian into the ground, barley lost it. He screamed and cried, begging ian to come back to life.<br/>
Nothing happened.<br/>
That was the hardest thing barley ever had to do was watch as his brother got laid to rest in the dirt beneath him.</p><p>After the funeral, barley and johnathan and his wife went back to the house as barley was so upset he was throwing up.</p><p>There was nothing anything could do to make things better. Life woild only be hell from this point forward for poor barley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days were just as Barley planned; hell and more hell.<br/>
The only thing on his mind that went over and over was his brother's face, his dead emotionless, cold face.</p><p>Why did Laurel have to be a selfish cold hearted bitch and not give ian medicine for pneumonia to begin with. If she had, ian would still be alive right now, finally recovered from pneumonia and playing basketball with him and johnathan. Christine would be sitting on the side with jeffery cheering them on. Then johnathan would cook his famous sirloin steak burgers with the cheeziest mac and cheese you could possibly imagine.</p><p>But she didnt.</p><p>And now Barley was sitting on the couch, trying to hold back tears.<br/>
Suddenly, as if it couldnt get any worse, it did!<br/>
He got a mysterious text on his phone.</p><p>"Barley, before you delete this text, please take the time to read it. I heard about Ian's passing through a obituary in the paper. Im guessing you wrote it? It was very well written and thought out.<br/>
You probably don't know or care but ill tell you anyways. Colt moved out of state. He and I were only married 3.5 months before he divorced me. He said he wanted me to deny I gave birth to ian and spit on his dead body in the funeral home and spit on his grave while he deficated and urinated on it. I told him I would do no such thing. He told me that I should do it since I said a while back before yall moved out that I hated him and wished he was dead. I told him no yet again and that ian was my son and he always would be and he got angry and raised a gun to me. He told me to deny the fact I ever loved ian or he would shoot me and leave after divorcing me; if I survived that is.
 I yet again refused to deny. He shot a bullet and it missed me by a fraction of an inch. He divorced me and left. I tried to find out where the funeral would be located to at least look through the window to see my son for the last time. I wasn't able to and I figured it was for the best anyways. You wouldn't have let me in anyway. If I ever find his grave, ill put some flowers on it.<br/>
I never meant for things to get this out of hand. If you choose to believe me or not that is your choice. What I am about to say is the TRUTH. I never wanted to give up my rights to ian. He made me do it. He brainwashed me so much that I hated Ian with a passion and you as well for the longest time. This made me miss out on what would be the last few months of my youngest sons life. I wish I had never met Colt. He made me turn into a heartless bitch. All I wanted was to see ian grow up and because of him I can't do that now. I know, woe is me.<br/>
I still do love you Barley. Please call me if u are able to when you get the chance."</p><p>Barley looked at the texts from Laurel, hoping and praying in his heart she was actually telling the truth. Did Colt actually do what she said he did? Or was it her all along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barley stepped outside. <br/>He looked up at the sky and then at his phone, the text from Laurel still opened up on the screen.<br/>Should he call her or just blow it off and forget she even said anything.<br/>Thoughts swarmed in his head.<br/>Wanting so badly to have some bit of normalcy back, he called the number.<br/>Laurel answered.<br/>"Barley, is that you?" Laurel asked, waiting for Barley's response.<br/>"Yes it is me, mom. I read your text. I want so bad to beleieve you. I miss you and ian so bad. At least you are still alive. My brother didn't have a chance."<br/>"About that barley. That day Ian had pneumonia, I went out and bought him some medicine. Colt has always hated ian and you for reasons I have no clue. I had to hide the medicine from Colt's view or he would trash them. Now I wish i had put the medicine in my pocket. I went to Ian's room to check on him and tell him dinner was ready. I was going to give him the first antibiotic at the dinner table, perhaps hide it in Ian's dinner but when I got back, the pills had been flushed down the disposal and the bottle thrown into the trash. Colt raised hell and told me I went behind his back and got shit for Ian that he didn't need and that Ian would get over this shit. I argued and fought with him and it eventually ended with him punching me hard in the jaw. It hurt but not as bad as the pain I knew ian was in."<br/>"So you did want to help Ian then?" Barley asked Laurel who said, "Yes Barley. I hated seeing Ian suffer. And to know he went through so much before he passed hurts me even more. Oh you don't know how much it hurts me inside, Barley. Im not even joking."<br/>Barley took a deep breath and then said, "Look mom, I still care about you but what you said really hurt. I want to beleieve you and all you say so bad; but you have to give me proof of what you say."<br/>Laurel cleared her throat and then said, "Where are you located? Meet me at the McDonald's in your town in 15 mins. I will show you the proof you need."<br/>Barley sighed and then said he woild meet her there. <br/>Barley told johnathan he was going for a ride and then jumped into his van.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barley drove to McDonald's and parked in a parking spot. He got there a little bit early and decided to wait for Laurel.<br/>
Minuets passed, still no Laurel.<br/>
"Maybe she is having car problems. I'll give her a few extra minuets." Barley said to himself outloud.</p><p>10 minuets passed and still no Laurel.<br/>
Barley got out of the car and called Laurel on the number she gave him.<br/>
It rang and rang and rang but no answer.<br/>
Then it hung up and Barley recieved a text.<br/>
"I know where you are. Like I would really fall for your tricks? I dont give a shit about you or your dumb dead brother."<br/>
Barley was completely confused and pissed off at the same time.<br/>
"But you said all that kind sweet stuff earlier. You actually made me beleieve you got the medicine for Ian, actually cared about him and wanted him to get better. You seemed genuinely hurt by the fact Ian passed away; like it hurt to your core. I should've known you would do this to me."<br/>
"Oh yeah and another thing, Colt and I are still married. And all that stuff Colt said he wanted me to do? Yeah, about that. Imma hunt down Ian's grave and do just that." </p><p>Now Barley was furious. Noone was going to mess with his brother's grave plot!<br/>
Barley grunted out of discust and then turned to look at his van; his fists clenched.</p><p>Then, right before his eyes stood Colt with a pissed off look on his face.<br/>
He held up a small device to his mouth and in Laurel's voice said," Ha! Like you really think laurel would waste her time comming to see you? She doesn't even know I am here right now. It was me the whole time, talking to you on the phone and saying all the things I did. I knew if I told you what you wanted to hear, you would fall for my trap and we would end up seeing each other in person. I got your number from a background check I did on you down at the station. You are a worthless piece of shit just like your dead brother in the fucking dirt. You know whats also in the dirt? SHIT! Thats what."<br/>
"DONT YOU FUCKIN DARE TALK ABOUT MY BABY BROTHER LIKE THAT! HE IS NOT SHIT. IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU AND LAUREL IAN IS DEAD RIGHT FUCKIN NOW BECAUSE YOU WOULDNT GIVE HIM ANY MEDS TO GET RID OF THE PNEUMONIA. HOW LOW CAN YOU FUCKING GET, NOT HELPING OUT AN INNOCENT CHILD WHEN HE IS SICK. IT IS SICK,TWISTED PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO ARE THE REAL SHIT IN THE DIRT. KEEP IAN'S NAME OUT OF YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND STAY AWAY FROM HIS GRAVE!!!" Barley fumed, charging at Colt, who just stood there as if nothing was happening; completely calm.<br/>
Colt reached out and punched Barley in the gut, knocking him down onto the concrete beneath him.<br/>
Colt leaned over and spit on Barley, who stood up and put Colt in a chokehold.<br/>
"IM TELLING YOU ONCE AND ILL TELL YOU AGAIN. STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER'S GRAVE. HES DEAD, LET HIM REST IN PEACE. GOD DAMN IT YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT."<br/>
The chokehold Barley had Colt in was starting to block the air comming from Colt's lungs. He sputtered and gasped for air.<br/>
Barley had officially blacked out. All he saw was red and he wanted revenge. And if that meant Colt passed out unconcious on the ground for a start, then so be it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After barley knew that Colt had passed out, he threw his body to the ground and then drove home. <br/>He knew it wasn't a good idea for him to be driving when he was pissed off and blacked out but he had no choice. <br/>Once he got back to johnathans place, he slumped onto the couch, his fists still balled up. <br/>"Couldve told you it was all plotted out and fake. There's a punching bag in the basement. Take your anger out on it and then we can all talk about it when you get back." Johnathan said, looking at Barley who nodded and went down to the basement. <br/>Barley was down there a good hour and then went back upstairs, his knuckles bloody and raw.<br/>Johnathan looked at barley with concern. "Dude, we knew your mom was trying to set you up. Colt tried to come by yesterday when you were at work. He told us to beware and that once he found ians grave he would piss, shit and spit on it."<br/>"Please lets change the subject please. My nuckles are so bloody raw I can't get pissed off again. They hurt too bad."<br/>Christine motioned for Johnathan to stop talking. Just as she did, Barley lost it again.<br/>"Im so tired of this pain, tired of nightmares. I just want to see my brother again. But he is dead and gone forever. I feel like a hole in my heart is left wide open and nothing can mend it. Oh God it hurts!"<br/>Johnathan and Christine sat on either side of barley and patted him on the back. It hurt them to see barley like that, especially when there was nothing they could do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon, after crying for 30 mins straight, Barley passed out on the couch. His eyes stung and burned from all the intense crying.<br/>Johnathan and Christine looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. They went to their room and watched some TV.</p><p>Meanwhile, in Barleys dream; Barley was at the cemetery, sitting next to Ians grave. His father Wilden, was buried next to him.<br/>Barley cried and tried to comfort himself when all of a sudden, he got tapped on the shoulder by two hands.<br/>He turned around and saw Ian standing on his right side and Wilden standing on his left side. Ian never looked better. He was wearing his typical long sleeved red plaid shit and blue jeans and sneakers. He had a smile on his face. Wilden did too. Wilden was wearing a dark green turtleneck sweater with cables and a pair of tan slacks and brown loafers. <br/>"Barley, we know you have missed us alot and there has been so much stress on your shoulders right now. I want to let you know we are proud of you." Ian turned to face Barley and then said," Barley, don't worry about mom and colt getting to my grave. That is just my shell. The real me is here. I know you are wanting to protect my body but there is only so much you can do before it takes a toll on you. Please take care of yourself and try not to worry. I love you so much and miss you the same. Dad is here with me. I'm safe and taken care of."<br/>Barley started to cry and as he reached up to give Ian a hug and his dad a hug as well, they both disappeared.</p><p>Shortly afterwards, barley woke up with the biggest smile on his face. </p><p>Everything would be allright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>